


我好苦[H]

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 【OOC属于我】【CP很冷，请不要KY】架空CP：承茸35承X18茸海洋学大学老师X生物专业大学生时间：春天（适合交配的季节二设：剧烈情绪波动会影响替身的出现背景：出差半个月回家的普普通通承太郎and刚觉醒了替身能力的乔鲁诺的恋(做)爱琐事PS：茸目前不知道普通人看不见替身





	我好苦[H]

**Author's Note:**

> 【OOC属于我】  
> 【CP很冷，请不要KY】  
> 架空  
> CP：承茸  
> 35承X18茸  
> 海洋学大学老师X生物专业大学生  
> 时间：春天（适合交配的季节  
> 二设：剧烈情绪波动会影响替身的出现  
> 背景：出差半个月回家的普普通通承太郎and刚觉醒了替身能力的乔鲁诺的恋(做)爱琐事  
> PS：茸目前不知道普通人看不见替身

空条承太郎拖着行李赶到家时已经夜里11点了，密码门解锁弹开，玄关漆黑一片，只有远处客厅透过来的暖色灯光表明了房屋另一个主人的存在。

[乔鲁诺喜欢开着暖光看书]，承太郎摘掉帽子挂到衣帽架上，一边脱鞋一边想，[不是叫他先睡别等我吗]。

把行李箱推到角落，承太郎缓步走近客厅，背对着玄关的的沙发边沿搭着一双瓷白的脚。承太郎绕过沙发，脚步一顿，随即放轻了动作，弯腰将乔鲁诺未看完的书合上放到茶几上，伸手将他身上的羊毛毯往下拽过双脚盖住。

乔鲁诺无意是个美人，即便是随意地侧卧在沙发上，从脚尖滑过臀部，沿着腰线翻上颈侧，坠感明显的羊毛毯勾勒出他优美的曲线。橙色的灯光铺洒在他雕塑般的脸庞，朝四面八方渗进他披散的金发里，淌进他从浴衣领口露出的锁骨凹陷里。世上若有天使，便应该是乔鲁诺的模样，承太郎想。

承太郎凝眸半蹲在沙发前，伸手轻抚乔鲁诺的脸庞，顺着眼角往上，将五指插进那光泽漂亮的金发里翻卷摩挲。似是感受到熟悉的触感，乔鲁诺不自觉地往他掌心里蹭了蹭。真是只乖巧的猫咪，不，是狮子。

承太郎被乔鲁诺亲昵的反应取悦，手掌向下滑进一步揉捏小狮子的后颈，他感受着掌下的肌肤，从手心传来的温热似乎也熔掉了他一身的疲惫。他起身想要给爱人一个晚安吻，视线一抬，对上了乔鲁诺深绿的眼眸。

乔鲁诺眨了眨眼，跪坐起来吻住承太郎，完成了这个暂停的晚安吻。唇缝贴着唇缝，他哑声道：“你回来得太晚了。”

承太郎搂紧他的小狮子，含了一下乔鲁诺的舌头，又退开：“抱歉，航班延迟了，下次不用等我了，”他将目光转向乔鲁诺的头发，“对了，你怎么想起来染头发了？”

乔鲁诺眼中闪过一丝疑惑，随即反应过来，他捋过一丝头发，迟疑地回答：“不是的……我好像获得了超能力，早上醒来的时候就变成金色了，很难看吗？”

“不，很漂亮，”承太郎由衷地脱口而出，“但是这不是重点，你说什么超能力？”

乔鲁诺放开头发，“你口渴吗？虽然我不一定能掌控好……”承太郎皱起眉头，但看到对方安定的眼神又止住了口中的疑问。

乔鲁诺伸手拿过桌上的书，那本《海洋生物学》瞬间变成了一颗苹果，静静躺在他的掌心。他将苹果递到承太郎面前，“你要吃苹果吗？”

承太郎接过眼前光泽鲜艳的苹果，顿了下才回答“这……的确是让人惊讶的能力。”

是新学的魔术？

乔鲁诺有些开心，他掀开羊毛毯想要从沙发上下来，刚直起腿却酸软得向前倾倒，承太郎眼疾手伸手搂住他站直了，接着传来一阵什么东西滚落一地的声音。承太郎看了眼手里的苹果，又低头扫过脚边一地的苹果，收回视线寻找自己凭空消失的外套。

这可，太令人惊讶了。

乔鲁诺扶着承太郎的手臂，仰头只能看见对方的下巴，他踮起脚尖，语气里含着歉意：“抱歉……我真的控制不好。”

“嗯，”承太郎停顿了几秒，将手里的苹果扔到地上，“不需要道歉。我等会儿查查相关资料，”他低下头亲吻乔鲁诺的额头，“把脚抬起来，地上凉。”乔鲁诺低头看了眼脚下的绒毯，忽然感受到承太郎向上的托举力，他反射性地搂住了对方的脖子，将腿盘在他腰上。

承太郎像抱婴儿般轻易托起乔鲁诺，长腿迈过地上的障碍物，平稳地走向卧室。进门时，承太郎拍拍他的屁股，“开灯。”

乔鲁诺凭记忆摁住开关，眼睛还没来得及适应白光就被放到了床上。他闭了闭眼，仰头看承太郎解领带，看承太郎将他的脚塞进柔软的棉被里，看承太郎凑过来吻他的脸颊，听承太郎低声说：“我先去洗澡。”

乔鲁诺看着那个男人转身走过门口摁了开关，头顶的白光转换成暖光，健壮的背影远去，一会儿，客厅的暖光熄灭，浴室的暖光也亮起了。他陷进被子里，心如擂鼓，猛地侧过头来，严肃地对旁边的“黄金体验”说：“你等下别突然跑出来了。”

“黄金体验”歪了歪头，一会儿便消失了。

……

（H）

承太郎吹干头发从浴室出来，裹着一身热气走回卧室，乔鲁诺正靠在床头侧头看窗外的夜色，听到脚步声转回视线，长睫下的绿宝石流光溢彩。

“今晚月色很美。”他微笑着对承太郎吐露情话。

尽管恋爱已久，承太郎仍为乔鲁诺不时的表白而感到心动，心脏像被小狮子舔了一下似的，他俯身咬住乔鲁诺的唇珠，动作略显粗鲁地隔着浴衣揉捏对方的腰臀。

乔鲁诺双手勾住承太郎的脖颈，一手轻抚掌下的黑色短发，一手顺着颈部的斜方肌摸到肱二头肌，承太郎退开抬起手臂，顺势褪下身上碍事的浴衣。乔鲁诺的手掌从他结实的胸口滑到堆砌分明的八块腹肌，脸上表情不变，可眼神却像带着火焰，用视线侵犯着承太郎的身体。

承太郎被这视线一烫，压下身舔吻他滚动的喉结，舌面滑过锁骨被浴衣领口阻碍了。他急躁地伸手拉扯乔鲁诺的腰带，心急反而不得要领，乔鲁诺用拇指和食指捏了捏他的耳垂，另一只手收回来抓住自己的浴衣，刹那间浴衣变成了一支玫瑰竖在他手中。

承太郎呼吸变得急促，他侧头亲吻乔鲁诺的手背，伸手取过玫瑰，捏着茎秆用花瓣轻轻地搔他粉红的乳头，乔鲁诺被刺激得弓起了胸膛，喉中发出暧昧的呻吟。

这无疑是最有效的春药，承太郎的阴茎硬得厉害，他扔开玫瑰，挺胯用龟头蹭蹭小乔鲁诺，又低头咬上乔鲁诺的乳头，用牙齿慢慢碾磨，舌头细细地舔舐。

乔鲁诺舒服得下巴上扬，单手抱住承太郎的后脑勺，他低下头，看那条灵活的舌头在自己发红的乳头上打转，一股羞意涌上头顶，他抬手盖住眼睛，用脚跟蹭承太郎的小腿，含糊道：“快点……”

承太郎从乔鲁诺的胸口抬起头，嘴唇泛起的水光衬得他眼中的情欲更加明显。他撑起上身，吻过乔鲁诺的下巴，唇瓣，鼻尖，拂开乔鲁诺的手，在他轻颤的眼睑上落下一吻。

“抱紧我。”承太郎贴着乔鲁诺泛红的耳边喘息，手上用力迅速将乔鲁诺抬坐起来锁进怀里。

乔鲁诺双手搂住承太郎的背后，面对面坐在他胯上，惯性使得他的阴茎在承太郎小腹上滑过一道，他抖了一下，咬住嘴唇不让呻吟溢出，收紧了手臂将头靠在承太郎肩上。胸腔里的心跳声像被放大了般，沿着脊椎一路传到鼓膜，颈后起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

承太郎低笑了一声，宽厚的手掌将两人的性器拢住，技术熟练地手淫，另一只手打开床头柜翻找。快感从身下爬上大脑，乔鲁诺双手不自觉在承太郎背上留下抓痕，他紧闭双眼，不断用嘴唇蹭承太郎耳后敏感的肌肤，呼出的热气似要灼伤喉管，“呃啊……”声调拔高的呻吟从唇缝泻出，他射了。

乔鲁诺喘着气埋在承太郎颈间，额头的汗水流过眼角，他眨了下眼，汗滴砸落在视线里模糊的星形胎记上，那个和自己身上相同的胎记。一种奇异的情愫钻出心脏。

感受到后方抬高他臀部的手掌，乔鲁诺顺从地跪坐起来，上半身倚在承太郎，在润滑剂流进股沟的时候反射性吸了口气。他慢慢吐气，半睁开眼时僵了一下。承太郎以为是润滑剂太凉，便加快了速度，两指搅着润滑剂在穴口涂抹按压，另一只手来回摩挲他的腰臀。

乔鲁诺睁大了眼睛，直视前方出现的“黄金体验”，左手攥紧了右手的手腕。还好承太郎看不见背后，乔鲁诺想。他松开手重新攀上承太郎的脖颈，以便让对方扩张。金色长发凌乱散在乔鲁诺肩上，他的面庞泛着情欲，而眼睛却死死盯着“黄金体验”，他在警告。

当承太郎探进一根手指时，身后的异物感让乔鲁诺下意识揪住了掌下的黑色短发，他低头舔舐承太郎的星形胎记，脑中不断暗示让“黄金体验”消失，经过这一天的试验，他不仅知道这股可以具象化的“超能力”的名字，也猜测出它与意志力相关。

承太郎感受到乔鲁诺的反应，偏头亲吻他与自己相同的胎记，“别急，你会受伤。”他的左手滑到乔鲁诺身前，拇指抠弄着铃口，其余四指揉捏茎身，小乔鲁诺吐着精水站了起来。

承太郎深邃的视线钉在乔鲁诺骶骨的凹陷处，他凝视着自己的手指插入退出，润滑剂和乔鲁诺的体液黏黏腻腻的淌到他的手掌上，他忍不住将粘液抹在了乔鲁诺半个屁股上，又加了根手指插进他的后穴。

承太郎不是一般人的体格，连手都比常人大出许多，三根手指对乔鲁诺来说有些吃力了，他疼得咬住承太郎的肩膀，努力放松括约肌容纳手指，尽管眼角都溢出生理性泪水，还仍在尝试让“黄金体验”消失。终于，身后折磨人的手指退开了，他被拥着往床上倒下，脑后垫着承太郎的手掌砸在枕头上时，他眨眼滑下一滴眼泪，视线里的“黄金体验”也消失了。

承太郎吻掉他眼角残留的泪水，说话的气流呼在了乔鲁诺的睫毛上：“今天不戴套。”他顺手扯过另一个枕头垫到他身下，乔鲁诺自觉抬起双腿缠住他的腰。承太郎扶住粗长的阴茎抵住穴口，缓慢地挤入狭窄的甬道。

太大了。无论做多少次爱，承太郎的尺寸依然让乔鲁诺吃不消。下身被劈开的感觉让乔鲁诺并不好受，他闭着双眼眉毛紧皱显得有些严肃。承太郎放缓了动作，他单手撑在乔鲁诺脸侧舔吻他的耳廓，舌头顺着沟壑往里钻，另一只手快速地摩擦乔鲁诺的阴茎，“看着我，乔鲁诺。”

乔鲁诺陷入交织的痛感和快感中，下意识睁开眼却没有焦点，承太郎一下子向前用力，全根没入的痛感刺激得乔鲁诺叫出了声，双眼大睁着分泌出眼泪。

承太郎深呼出口气，他心疼地舔掉眼泪，安抚般地不断亲吻乔鲁诺的脸颊和嘴唇，“对不起，我爱……”尾音没入乔鲁诺下意识回吻的唇缝里。承太郎舌尖扫过乔鲁诺的上颌口腔又滑出来，试着抽动下身，乔鲁诺伸手握住他撑在脸侧的手，十指相扣，他用大腿蹭蹭承太郎的腰侧，一双绿眸直直望进爱人的眼中：“你刚才说什么？”

承太郎退出穴口又迅速挺进，额角渗出的汗水滴进金色的长发里，他贴近乔鲁诺的脸，睫毛几乎扫到睫毛，认真地回答，“我爱你”，他重复道，“我说，我爱你。”

乔鲁诺又笑起来，他不常笑，但与承太郎在一起后笑容似乎是常有的事，他伸出舌尖舔舔承太郎的嘴唇，同样认真地与承太郎对视：“我也爱你”。今晚夜色真的很美。他想。

承太郎用力地回吻他，身下的动作也更加激烈，适应阴茎的甬道温热而柔软，他整根抽出又刺入，胯骨撞击臀部发出啪啪声，白色的粘液泛起泡沫粘连在两人的耻毛上，淫靡而色情。他吮吸着乔鲁诺没被前戏照顾到的另一颗乳头，背脊崩成一张曲线漂亮的弓，弓两侧缠着一双修长的小腿，正难耐地蜷缩着脚趾。

乔鲁诺透过胸膛间的间隙窥视到身下的情景，他的屁股抬高，性器翘起，卷曲的耻毛下他的后穴吞吐着承太郎涨红的阴茎。他难耐地咽下呻吟，偏过头目光触及承太郎紧扣他的手。他伸长脖颈，亲吻那只手上鼓起的青筋，舌头舔吻他的虎口，像小蛇般戳进两只手间的缝隙。

手掌传来的痒意让承太郎嘴上失了准头，在乔鲁诺乳晕上留下了一个牙印，他“啪”的一下给了乔鲁诺屁股一巴掌，骤然缩紧的甬道夹得他差点射精。他缓了一口气，终于放过乔鲁诺的乳头，啃咬着锁骨留下一串吻痕，下身抽出一大半在乔鲁诺的前列腺上碾磨。

快感冲上尾椎，乔鲁诺爽得整个人都在发抖，他胡乱抓挠承太郎的腹肌，嘴里的话碎得不成句子，“承太……郎……”，他生理性地呜咽，“快……快……”

承太郎抓住那只作乱的手贴在胸口，他咬了咬乔鲁诺的下巴，语气不容置喙，“一起射。”他快速地挺腰，顶得乔鲁诺呼吸急促胸口剧烈起伏，数十下的撞击后，快感冲上巅峰，乔鲁诺弹起胸膛，后穴急剧收缩，一股精液从龟头喷射而出，散射在承太郎的小腹和胸口上，他未来得及回神，又被后穴射入的精液冲击得颤了一下。

（H）

乔鲁诺失神地望着天花板，伸手抱住倒在他身上的承太郎。内射让他觉得承太郎的阴茎似乎还在自己体内跳动一样，他不适地扭动下身，想要让承太郎的阴茎从后穴滑出来，被对方在颈侧咬了一口：“再抱一会儿。”乔鲁诺躺了一会儿，从上至下来回抚摸承太郎汗湿的背脊，像在为一只慵懒的猫顺毛，暮地他顿住了。

因为，承太郎又勃起了，以及，“黄金体验”蹲在门口的角落里。

什么时候出现的？是做爱的过程中吗？承太郎注意到了吗？乔鲁诺来不及思考这些问题，感觉到承太郎要起身，他埋头去寻找承太郎的嘴唇，急切地与他接吻，脑中慌忙下着暗示。

然而承太郎抱着他翻过身来，两人瞬间调换了位置，乔鲁诺心急地撑起上身遮挡承太郎的视线，他感受到体内的阴茎又胀大了几分。

承太郎被笼在乔鲁诺的阴影里，金色的长发像帘布一样包裹着乔鲁诺的身体，他双手扣住乔鲁诺的臀瓣，胯部用力往上顶，叹息道：“这次自己动。”

乔鲁诺被颠得发颤，手掌撑在承太郎胸膛，尝试抬起臀部，体内的精液从穴口流出，他忍着羞耻缓缓坐下，吞吐着硕大的阴茎。骑乘体位让承太郎进入地更深，乔鲁诺感觉腹腔快要被刺穿，他呼吸不稳地垂下头，发尾扫到承太郎脸上让人有些发痒。

承太郎紧盯着乔鲁诺的脸，在对方皱起眉头时，穿过金色发帘凑上去吻住他，双手抱起乔鲁诺让自己的阴茎退出来，顺势揽着人往床上侧倒。

失重感让乔鲁诺下意识抓紧，指甲划过承太郎的乳头，他感受到对方胸肌收缩了一下，还没来得低头看清，就被翻转了身体趴在床上，背后传来承太郎的声音，“这样不会受伤。”

承太郎左手伸到乔鲁诺身前为他手淫，右手掐住他的腰，埋头从股沟沿着脊沟舔到他颈部突出的脊椎。他拨开散在乔鲁诺背上的头发，耐心地在蝴蝶骨上留下吻痕，手上摩擦的动作不急不缓。当他咬住乔鲁诺肩上的胎记再次进入时，乔鲁诺昏昏沉沉地陷入情欲，什么“黄金体验”他也顾不上了……

……

做完两轮后承太郎用浴袍裹住昏睡的乔鲁诺，抱起人去浴室清理，路过门口时总觉得有什么东西扯了一下浴衣带子，他垂眼看乔鲁诺安静的睡颜，泛红的脸颊上布着泪痕。他低下头吻了一下乔鲁诺的鼻尖，接着步伐稳健地走进浴室。

浴室的暖光亮起了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 黄金体验：（比手画脚）主人，普通人看不见我…（茸式警告）…不（摆手），我乖乖地躲在了角落里。（我最后还拽住了你嘞  
> 不会说话的替身好苦。没错，标题的我就是黄体。
> 
> PPS：  
> ①没有写成接吻狂魔X哭包的意思，承吻太多是因为这家伙不会说话（17岁阿强给我留下太深印象）；茸哭，一是因为痛二是因为爽（承真的很大，我是小承太郎，我作证！  
> ②小猫→小狮子是因为黑发→ 金发  
> ③相同的★胎记就有丶丶禁断（虽然实际上隔代很远啦
> 
> ④承的敏感点：乳头  
> 承的温柔：给茸盖脚，怕茸脚凉，护住茸头，温柔的前戏，进入时的小动作，弄疼茸道歉，骑乘换成后入  
> 承的傲娇：茸表白他没有回应直接开干，正入体位因为茸没看他而失手弄疼了茸，干巴巴道歉不如表白  
> （为了表现’不会说话’这个点，用了很多命令式的短句，希望不要误解成霸道总裁（霸总承好像蛮不错诶）
> 
> ⑤茸的直白：“月色真美”式表白，眼神凌迟式侵犯，自动缠腿式doi  
> 茸的温柔：揉承的头发，顺承的背，（赶走围观黄体  
> 茸的小聪明：警告黄体，害羞舔承的手转移注意力  
> （私心想让茸多笑一笑啦，原著里笑太少了（抱住我的崽（白金警告）
> 
> 以上，从来没写过车，以及快五年没写过同人的工科生写手，鞠躬感谢阅读！


End file.
